Harry Trotter (Harry Potter scene - PONIFIED)
"Hold out your wing, Fluttershy," Voldetrot commanded. Harry continued to struggle against the bonds as he watched the pale-skinned alicorn walk up to the yellow, single-winged pegasus. "Oh... thank you, Master! Thank yo-" "Your OTHER wing, Fluttershy." Fluttershy obeyed, holding out the wing she still had and turning the bloody stump away from the dark stallion in front of her. The alicorn put his horn up to the dark mark embedded on it, the mark of the Shadow Dwellers. The aura glowed black as the magic erupted into the sky, a pony skull surrounded by a snake appearing in the clouds. Suddenly, the skull opened its cloudy mouth and dark clouds began spilling from it. A variety of ponies, dressed in black, landed in circles around the boneyard. Each adorned a skull mask, barely covering their faces. Unicorn horns and pegasus wings adorned many of their bodies. "Welcome, my friends!" Voldetrot began. "Fourteen years it's been! Such a long time, and yet, not one of you tried to find me." He rushed over to a mint-green unicorn, pulling off her mask. "Not even Lyra! Octavia Melody! Vinyl Scratch! Thunderlane, Amethyst Star! Caramel! Colgate Minuette! Fleur De Lis! Fancy Pants! Hoity!" He ran to each one, pulling off their masks as he said their names in anger. He pulled off the mask of the last of the Shadow Dwellers. "Not even you, Filthy Rich." The brown earth pony looked at him. "I had no signs! Not a whisper of your whereabout-" "There were signs, my slippery friend, and more than whispers." Fluttershy spoke up. "I re- returned! Ah-" Voldetrot was up against her "Out of fear, not loyalty! Still... your fear has proven useful..." The alicorn's horn lit up, as the bloody stump of the former Element of Kindess became a wing once more: made seemingly of metallic silver and far more flexible than that of her old. Voldetrot looked to his side, walking to the dead body of Storm Cloud. He tsked and stepped on the stallion's face. "Such a handsome young colt..." "DON'T TOUCH HIM." Voldetrot turned his attention to the colt still hung over the grave of his father. "Oh, Harry Trotter, I had almost forgotten you were here! You've grown up so fast. 'The Colt Who Lived...' How lies affect your legend. Shall we relay the... true events of that night for my friends, hmm?" He went back to the center of the group of ponies. "Your mother, the Princess of Friendship herself - she, Twilight Sparkle, protected you that night. Sacraficed herself with... ancient magic, something I should've forseen. It was love! I'' could not touch ''you! But no matter, no matter, you see..." The alicorn ran up, pressing a hoof into Harry's scar. Agonizing pain surged through the colt's head as he struggled harder, and Voldetrot laughed. "I CAN TOUCH YOU, NOW!" He took his hoof off of Harry, and released his bonds. Harry stumbled off the statue. "Pick up your amulet, Trotter! Pick it up, pick it up!" Harry picked up the amulet, snapping it back around his neck. He faced Voldetrot in minor pain and anger. "Princess Celestia taught you how to duel, yes?! First, we bow to each other!" He bowed. Harry stood still. The alicorn's horn lit up, forcing Harry to bow in agonizing pain. "I said, BOW!" Harry breathed in deeply. Voldetrot took a few steps back. "Then we step back, and the-" "Expelliar-" "CRUCIO!" The torturous curse interrupted Harry's spell as he crumpled to the ground in agonizing pain. "Cruciat!" Harry stood. Voldetrot fired curses at him as Harry galloped and dove behind a grave. "Come out Harry! I want to look at your face when I kill you! I want to see the lights leave your eyes!" Harry felt the anger inside of him raise. He stepped out, facing the pale alicorn. "Have it your way. Expelliarmus!" "Avada Kedavara!" The amulet reinforcing his horn glowed softly as the two horns connected in a fierce fight of magic. Lyra Heartstrings and Colgate Minuette stepped forward, their horns lighting up in a similar fashion. "Stay back! He's mine to finish!"